


In the Heights Imagines

by literal_fandom_trash



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_fandom_trash/pseuds/literal_fandom_trash
Summary: Various In the Heights imagines that are not related to each other. I own non of the characters or lyrics. Also, my Spanish is terrible so I apologize in advance for messing up the translations.





	1. A Bump in the Road (Usnavi x Reader)

You woke up slowly, stretching your arms as you cracked your eyes open. As you stretched your arms over your head you felt something on top of your head, reaching up you found that you were still wearing your boyfriend’s hat from your escapades last nights. You looked over and saw that your boyfriend, Usnavi, was already gone for the day and wondered why he had let you keep his iconic hat. 

You walked into the bodega that Usnavi owned and smiled when you saw your boyfriend behind the counter and Sonny, his cousin younger cousin and summer employee, nowhere in sight.

“Buenos dias mi amor.” He greeted me with a dorky smile and his bright eyes holding all his love in them.

“Good morning to you too” You whispered leaning over the counter and pressing a kiss to his lips, “I think you forgot something.” You smiled taking the hat off your head and plopping it down on his.

“You looked to cute in it and you were finally sleeping, I didn’t want to disturb you. How are you feeling this morning, Y/N?” He asked.

“Well I haven’t been sick this morning, but I’m still going to the doctors just to make sure.” You said and he smiled.

“Let me know how it goes. I’ll have Sonny cover the store if I have to.” He promised.

“Please Navi, there is no need to go to such drastic measures.” I joked.

“Aye. Good morning Y/N, Usnavi.” Benny said as he walked into the b…

“Buenos dias, Benny.” You said sweetly before turning back to Usnavi, “I got to go to my appointment, I’ll swing by when I’m done.” You said kissing him again before leaving.

As you left you heard Benny tease, “You still ain’t got no skills.”

……….

“Congratulations Ms. Y/L/N. You’re pregnant.” The doctor exclaimed, “You’re about three months along right now. We’ll have you set up an appointment once you check out.”

“No me diga!”You smiled at the news, you absolutely loved children and so Usnavi. You knew he would be over the moon about the news and you since you both had money saved up and decent jobs you were sure that you could make this work and be a happy family.

The only thing that worried you was the Dominican Republic plan. Usnavi had been saving his money for years to be able to go back to where his family was from, but a baby would put a roadblock in his plan. But you figured it was better to sit down with him tonight and figure things out, maybe work out some kind of plan then sitting there fretting and putting it off forever. 

You found myself back in front of the bodega, your feet carrying you there without even thinking about it. You poked your head in and saw Usnavi and Sonny bantering behind the counter.

“Hey guys.” You said.

“Ah! The love of my life has returned!” Sonny said throwing his arms open as you walked in.

“Hello Sonny, I’m actually here to see my other boyfriend.” I joked.

“How was your appointment Y/N?” Usnavi asked.

“Good. Do you think you could take a quick break and we could talk?” You asked. His face paled, but he nodded and led you into the back break room.

“Is everything okay?” He asked nervously.

“Everything is wonderful. I have some important news for you. I’m pregnant!” You smiled.

Usnavi froze for a moment and you wondered if you had been wrong about thinking he would be excited.

“I’m gonna be dad?” He whispered and you nodded. He smiled and grabbed you in a hug, “Esto es increible! (This is amazing!)”

“I’m so glad you’re happy about this. I was a little worried.” You confessed.

“About what? You know I love you and I love children.” He said releasing you from the hug.

“Dominican Republic” You whispered.

“Y/N. You and our child are far more important to me.” He said cupping your face.

“But you’ve been dreaming about this for years. You’ve always wanted to go home.” You said.

“I’ve found my island, I’ve been on it this whole time. I’m home!” He exclaimed wrapping you up in a hug.

“Te amo, Usnavi.” You whispered pressing your forehead against his.

“Te amo, Y/N. I love our baby, too.” Usnavi said before kissing you.

“Does this mean I’m going to be an uncle?” Sonny called from the store.


	2. Of Blackouts and Black Eyes

“Hey mami. I’m going to the club tonight. You okay on your own?” Your older brother Pete asked.

“Si.” You called from where you were hunched over your sketch. Pete came over and kissed your head.

“Is it okay if I go hang out with Sonny at the bodega?” You asked. You were fifteen ad Sonny was the only other teenager in your neighborhood besides your nineteen year old brother.

Pete groaned, “Yes. I hate that you are in love with my best friend.” He complained as he walked out the door.

“I’m not in love with him!” You called after him. That was a lie, you were madly in love with Sonny de la Vega. 

An hour later you had finished the outline of the sketch you were working on and you headed down to the bodega a few blocks away.

“Hola, de la Vegas.” You said as you walked in.

“Yo Y/N. How are you?” Sonny called and you blushed as he leaned over the counter to greet you. Before you could answer Sonny’s older cousin Usnavi opened the back room door and stepped into the store.

“Hey Usnavi. You look nice tonight.” You complimented.

“Thanks Y/N. Sonny helped me get a date with Vanessa tonight. We’re going to the club.” He said.

“Cool. Pete’s there too. I’m by myself tonight. You know, I can stay here and help Sonny out with the store. Not that he needs help, but at least I’ll be company. You don’t even have to pay me.” You said.

“Tell you what, if the store is still standing after tonight, I’ll give you $20.” Usnavi promised.

“Gracias!” You smiled.

……….

Sonny was behind the counter making you one of his famous slurpees when all of the lights in the store went out at once.

“Que?” Sonny asked.

You walked to the front door and poked your head out, “All the lights on the street are out? Que se supone que hagamos? (What are we supposed to do?)”

Sonny opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by yelling and glass breaking in the street.

“We are powerless.” He whispered behind you as a shadowy figure approached the bodega.

“Y/N! Mija, are you okay? Sonny, they’re throwing bottles in the street! People lootin’ and shootin’! We gotta keep moving!” Pete yelled, grabbing your hand and trying to drag you out.

“No man! We got to guard the store!” Sonny argued grabbing your other hand, leaving you caught in a tug-a-war between the two friends.

“They’re gonna bombard the store until you ain’t got a store!” Pete warned.

“Sonny, didn’t I see a baseball bat on a rack in the back?” You asked. The three of you looked between each other, coming to an understanding.

“I’ve got a couple of Roman candles we can use to distract.” Pete offered pulling his backpack off his shoulder.

“I see some thugs coming, man we’re gonna get jacked!” Sonny cried, pointing down the street where three dark figures were approaching.

“Y/N, give me your light! You two wait in the store! I’ll be right back!” Pete promised. Sonny, still holding your hand, pulled you into the store, “Where the Hell is Usnavi?” You asked as Sonny ran into the back to grab your sole weapon.

“Probably with Vanessa.” He shouted back.

The bell above the door jingled and you ducked into one of the aisles. You peeked out and saw a man standing in the bodega going through the shelves as Sonny came back into the room. You turned the corner of the aisles you were hiding in and threw a punch at the thug, landing on his nose with a crunch. The man barely flinched, pulling his fist back and hitting you square in the left eye. 

“Don’t you touch my girl!” Sonny yelled as he ran to your defense waving the bat around. The two fought for a minute, but eventually the thug left and Sonny turned around smiled at you with a split lip.

The bell rang again, “What’d I miss?” Pete asked. You both turned to look at him and his jaw dropped when he saw your injuries.

“We need to get the grate down.” Sonny said. The three of you ushered out the front door and attempted to pull the grate down, but even with all of pulling it wouldn’t budge. Gun shots sounded down the street but still much too close for comfort.

“Guys?” You asked.

“Okay! That’s it, forget the grate! Sonny, we need to get out of here! This is too dangerous.” Pete ordered. He grabbed Sonny and your hands and started pulling you towards Abuela Claudia’s home.

“I don’t think I’m getting that $20 from Usnavi.” You muttered.

Pete knocked on the door and Usnavi answered, “Sonny! Thank God you’re alright!” He cried grabbing his little cousin in a hug.

“No thanks to you.” You grumbled. Usnavi looked up at you and glared, but his eyes softened when he saw your blackeye. 

“What happened?” He asked pulling back and examining Sonny’s split lip.

“This thug came into the store and started throwing punches, but I chased him off with a baseball bat. Navi, the grate was stuck. I couldn’t get it down.” Sonny apologized.

“These two stubborn idiots refused to leave, but when we heard shots I made them come here.” Pete explained.

Usnavi nodded slowly, looking you and your brother over, “How far do you to live?”

“About four blocks up.” You answered.

“I don’t want you two out there tonight. I’ll make up the couch, one of you is on the floor. You’re staying here.” Usnavi said opening the door to let you in.

“Gracias.” You and Pete said.

“I’ll help you grab the stuff.” Pete offered and he and Usnavi walked further into the house leaving you and Sonny awkwardly in the livingroom.

“Thank you for saving me tonight.” You whispered.

“Thank you for helping me guard the store.” He replied.

“Of course! I’d do anything for you.” You confessed looking down at your  ratty shoes.

“Y/N?” Sonny asked and you looked up at him right as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips.


	3. Paint me a Picture (Graffiti Pete x Reader)

You groaned as your alarm started beeping at you, pulling you from your sleep, and smacked you phone to silence the noise before sitting up in bed. You need to be at the bodega in half an hour, 9 am, so you quickly got dressed and started getting ready for the day. You grabbed your shoes and went down the hallway to the room that your twin brother and cousin shared.

“Sonny! Wake up!” You called as you walked into the room, but he didn’t move.

You grabbed a pillow out your cousin, Usnavi’s bed and hurled it at his head, “Sonny!”   
When he still didn’t move you threw one of your ratty sneakers at him, “Sonny! Levantate! (Get up!)” Finally you gave up, rolling your eyes as you retrieved your shoe and slipped them on before heading to the bodega.

“Buenos días, Señorita Y/N.” The piragua man greeted as you walked down the street.

“Buenos dias.” You said back before opening the door, “Morning ‘Snavi.”

“Good morning mija. Where’s Sonny?” Usnavi asked as you joined him behind the counter.

“Sleeping. I tried to wake him up, but you know him.” You explained.

Usnavi sighed, “He just earned himself the closing shift for the next two night. If he’s not here in a hour I’m going to drag him out of bed by the ear.”

……….

Usnavi ended up being a pushover for your puppy dog eyes and gave Sonny two hours to get to the store, then went on his lunch break at 11, so your brother had until 11:30 to make to the store.

The bell above the door jingled as someone came in and you looked up from the candy bars you were restocking.

“Yo, if it isn’t my favorite de la Vega cousin.” Pete said as he swaggered into the bodega. You blushed and looked down at the counter. Pete, or Graffiti Pete as he was known around the barrio was your longtime crush and also Sonny’s best friend and Usnavi’s frienemy. They had never gotten along, but right before Usnavi was about to leave for the Dominican Republic Pete had done a gorgeous mural of Abuela Claudia, keeping Usnavi’s feet firmly planted on the ground.

“Shut up.” You muttered, “Sonny is your favorite. He’s your best friend.”

“Yeah, but you’re prettier than your twin.” Sonny wiggled his eyebrows.

You smiled and felt your cheeks heat up even more, “Thank you. But you’re not getting your slushie for free from me, plus I don’t make them as good as Sonny.” As you went back to stocking candy. 

“I’m actually here to ask what time you get off tonight.” He said.

Your head shot up and you dropped the Milky Way bars in your hand. “What?”

“Well...um, I have a new piece I’m working on and I want your opinion on it.” He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

“You want my opinion on you art?” You asked breathlessly, you felt like your heart might beat out of your chest as he nodded, “I should be off at five tonight, I was suppose to close, but Sonny slept through part of his shift so Usnavi’s making him close for the next couple of days.” You rambled.

Pete laughed, “Awesome, meet me out back at the end of your shift.” He said before walking out of the bodega.

……….

You waited at the back entrance of the store, bouncing on your toes as you waited for Pete to show up. He walked up exactly at five o’clock.

“Let’s go.” He smiled grabbing your hand.

He led you to an abandoned building near the apartment you shared with your brother and guardian. Before you rounded the corner he stopped walking.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered, you shot him a confused look before shutting your eyes. Pete grabbed your shoulders and gently guided you to stand in front of a wall, “Okay. Open.”

You slowly opened your eyes and gasped at what you saw. Before you was a beautiful mural of Y/F/F set in front of a gorgeous sunset.

“Pete...it’s beautiful.” You smiled.

“Really?” He asked nervously.

“”Perfecto.” You answered.

“Well...it’s not done yet. I need help with one part.” He said looking at the ground, “i’m not sure what to write at the bottom. What sounds better, ‘Will you go out with me, Y/N?’ or ‘Y/N, I love you.’?”

Your jaw dropped and you both stood frozen in place, staring at each other before you lunged towards each other and pressed your mouths together. Pete put one hand on your hip and the other one cupped your chest before finding it’s way to your hair as you wrapped your arms around his neck. When you finally broke apart to breath you leaned your forehead against his.

“Yes, I will go out with you. And I love you two.” You wrapped your arms tighter around each other and simply enjoyed each other’s embrace.

“What are the odds of your brother or cousin killing me when they find out about us?” Pete laughed into your hair. You pulled your head away from his chest and looked around up at him.

“I don’t care what Sonny or Navi or anyone thinks.” You declared.

Pete smiled, “Eres hermosa. (you’re beautiful).”

“Shut up.” You blushed as he buried his face in your neck and started kissing you.

……….

Once you made it back to your apartment you turned to look at Pete and smiled. He leaned in and gave you a sweet kiss.

“Te amo, Y/N.”

“Te amo, Pete.” You smiled before reluctantly releasing his hand and walking inside.

“Hey Y/N. Where have you been? Your shift ended over an hour ago.” Usnavi asked.

You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face as you said, “Nothing.”

“Is that paint in you hair?” He asked as you walked to your room, giggling. 


	4. Skills (Benny x Reader)

You were cleaning the counter of the bodega off when the bell above the door rang.

“You ain’t got no skills.” Benny sang as he burst into the store.

“Buenos diaz, Benny. You have the wrong de le Vega.” You said.

His face turned beat red as he looked at you, “Hey, Y/N. Where’s Usnavi?”

“BIg bro’s at home with a fever today and Sonny’s hanging out at Pete’s so I’m running the store today.

“Oh, well, let me get…” Benny started.

“Milky Way, and a Daily news, and a post, and the most important, your boss's second coffee…” You listed.

“One cream five sugars.” You finished together. You had harbored a crush on Benny for years, but he was your older brother’s best friend and you were sure Benny saw you as nothing more than Usnavi’s kid sister, even if you were nineteen.

“What are you up to today?” Benny asked as he handed you money.

“Um,,,same as always. Running the bodega, saving money for school.” You had been trying to save enough to start working on your communications degree and you were almost there. You knew that Benny was saving for business school as well, “What about you?” You asked counting his change.

“Driving people around, saving money for school, same as you.” He said giving you a dazzling smile as you handed him his change.

“Well, have a nice day.” You said as he started walking towards the door. He opened it then turned back to you.

“Y/N, would you, I don’t know, maybe go out for dinner tonight?” He asked sheepishly.

“Si! Yes! Absolutamente! (Absolutely!)” You exclaimed.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at eight.” He said before walking out of the bodega. You instantly pulled out your phone and calling Vanessa.

“Hola Y/N. What’s up girl?” She asked when she anwered.

“Get over to the bodega as soon as you can!” You cried.

“Que? (What? What’s wrong?” She panicked.

“Benny asked me out, we’re going to dinner tonight at eight and I need help.” You frantically explained.

“I’ll be right there!” She promised before hanging up.

A minute later Vanessa burst through the front door of the store with Danielle and Carla on her heels.

“Tell me everything.” They demanded and you smiled as you delayed that morning's events.

“No me diga!” Danielle said as you finished.

“Oh, Dani. Our little girl is all grown up.” Carla teased.

“Si. And she is in desperate need of a makeover.” Danielle said.

“Call Usnavi and have him cover or you.” Vanessa said.

“Haven’t you heard? He’s sick.” You explained.

“What? He didn’t tell me.” Vanessa exclaimed before blushing.

“I didn’t know he needed to tell you.” Danielle smirked and you all laughed as she turned a deeper shade of red.

You ended up calling your cousin, Sonny, in and he pouted about having to leave his boyfriend’s house early. You promised him you would cover for him next time if he ran the bodega for the night ad went over to the salon to get your hair and nails done before Vanessa came to your house to help you pick out an outfit. The two of you decided on a black dress with a white belt that Vanessa promised would match Benny’s classic white button up and black tie perfectly and told you it would look even better on the floor.

……….

Before you knew it, it was eight o’clock and Benny showed up at your doorstep with a bouquet of Y/F/F, “Wow, Y/N, you look amazing!” He said and you blushed. 

He took you to a nice dinner a little outside of the barrio where you two stayed until closing, talking and laughing. 

“I’ve had a really great time tonight.” He said as you finished dinner.

“Yo tambien. (Me too.)” You said, slipping into Spanish unconsciously taking a sip of your drink. 

He smiled, “You’re really sexy when you speak Spanish.”

You raised your eyebrows, “Oh?” 

“Mhm. Y/N will you teach me some Spanish.” He asked.

“Of course. What do you want to know?” You asked laning your elbows on the table.

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?” He asked softly.

“Besame.” You answered softly.

“Besame. And how do you say ‘hold me’?” He asked standing up and pulling your chair out.

“Abrazame.” You said.

“Abrazame. Okay, one more. How do you say ‘love me’?” He smiled leading you out of the restaurant. 

“Quiereme.” You said 

“Quiereme.” He replied before leaning in and kissing you.

……….

As it turned out, Vanessa was right, your outfit did look better of the floor of Benny’s room.


	5. Family Feud (Usnavi x Reader)(Sonny x Graffiti Pete)

     You were sitting behind the counter of the bodega flipping through a magazine with the AC on full blast. You were honestly surprised that Usnavi has left you in charge, not because you weren't capable or he didn't trust you, it was just that next to Sonny this store was the most important thing in Usnavi's life. You laughed to yourself as you realized that you, Usnavi's girlfriend of nine months and friend since childhood, was the third thing on the list of what was important; but you didn't mind, in fact you admired how hard your boyfriend worked to keep the bodega a float and you adored the way Usnavi was raising his younger cousin, Sonny, as a brother or a son.   
     Just then the bell above the door rang and a very angry Sonny stormed in and walked straight to the back room as an equally angry Usnavi entered after him.   
     ¿Esta todo bien? (Everything okay?)" you asked.   
     "No! Do you know what this kid has been doing!" Usnavi yelled.   
     "I haven't done anything!" Sonny's muffled voice called back.   
     Usnavi huffed, putting his hands on his hips before turning to you, "He cut two classes last week to go hang out with Graffiti Pete."  
     "He only does commission!" Sonny called opening the door.   
     "Was it just those two classes? Has he done this before?" You asked your boyfriend.   
     "I'm right here!" Sonny said waving his arms and walking to join you and Usnavi behind the counter.   
     "No, this is the first time." Usnavi answered.   
     "Alright, Sonny you're grounded for a week. Don't do it again. You know you can always talk to us if there's a problem." You reminded him.   
     "Oh, that's not all." Usnavi snapped, giving Sonny a pointed glare. You looked over at the teenager and raised an eyebrow.   
     He looked at his shoes, "Pete and I are dating. We have been for a month." He confessed.   
     "Mijo! That's wonderful!" You smiled, clapping your hands together.   
     "Y/N!" Usnavi gasped.   
     "Gracias, Y/N!" Sonny said running around the counter to hug you.   
     "You two make the cutest couple. He has to come over for dinner." You gushed.   
     "Um… Èl no (no he doesn't). Y/N, back me up here." Usnavi begged. You turned to him and placed a hand on you hip.   
     "What's wrong with Sonny having a boyfriend?" You snapped.   
     "Nothing! The problem is Pete's is a punk, four years older than Sonny, and legally an adult which makes their relationship against the law!" Usnavi said.   
     "You're five years older than me and I was barely over eighteen when we started dating." You reminded him and he muttered in Spanish under his breath.   
"Here's what's going to happen, Sonny you are grounded for a week, school and work only and if I ever heard you've cut classes again I'll beat your ass. Navi, Sonny and Pete are dating and when Sonny's punishment is over Pete is going to come to the apartment and we'll all have dinner. Now, why don't you two hug and make up." You said. Usnavi and Sonny glared at each other for a moment until Usnavi's tough front broke and he opened his arms which Sonny quickly rushed into.   
"I love you, mijo."  
"I love you too, cuz."


End file.
